


Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Celebrations, Coffee, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drinking, Engagement Party, F/M, Hangover, Happy Ending, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Morning After, Party, Romantic Alec, Sweet Magnus, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Magnus holds Raphael and Simon's engagement party Alec remembers something important from the night before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again.

**Title:** Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** The morning after Magnus holds Raphael and Simon's engagement party Alec remembers something important from the night before...  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Title © Secondhand Serenade and Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Currently unbeta'd, Written for the second week of the [SHWritingchallenge](http://shwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

A sudden sense of wakefulness woke Alec who’d been laid asleep in the vast bed that his boyfriend seemed to practically live in. Well he probably would if he wasn’t the High Warlock of Brooklyn with more responsibilities that often saw him the first one up and the last one to bed due to his clients. Even if Alec was staying over, which was gradually becoming more and more comon since every night that he slept at the institute plagued him with a sense of insomnia since the warlock wasn’t beside him.

But today was supposed to be one of their rare days off where they’d spend most of it in bed without a stitch of clothing if Magnus had his way, enjoying each other’s company and bodies after weeks of not being able to do so. So to wake and not see Magnus sprawled beside him when he rolled over, searching for the heat of his lover’s body had him frowning.

He reluctantly pushed himself out the bed, even though his body ached and screamed in complaint since he was still supposed to be healing from the one mission he’d managed to let himself be talked into before he came over to Magnus’ the night before. Still he ignored the numbness for a while as he grabbed a clean pair of faded black boxers from his dresser to pull on before going to try and find his other half. Yet once he opened the door to the main room of the loft, a groan left his throat as pieces of the night before began to come flooding back.

Magnus had insisted on holding an engagement party for Raphael and Simon at the loft, maintaining it had been a long time coming with all their history and drama and was cause for a Magnus style celebration. The happy couple had been reluctantly to agree, especially Raphael who hated parties more than anything, but the warlock had insisted, even agreeing to allow some members of the clan along with some fellow downworlders from Luke’s Pack and some select Nephilim to celebrate with them. 

But being that it was a Magnus party he’d gone all out with decorating the loft, rearranging all the furniture for maximum space which Alec didn’t doubt would be completely different when his lover cleaned the place up. The main floor had been a dance floor with the counter that separated the kitchen and the lounge acting as the bar while the glass doors to the balcony were open, giving a romantic ambiance with candles in strategic places for a few pictures for the couple and any other that felt the need after a few of Magnus’ signature cocktails.

As Alec looked around he could see evidence of all that had happened the night before, the scuffed floor from when Simon tried to impress his fiancé with some break dancing that only made Raphael roll his eyes and laugh, one of the couches was overturned due to a few overly zealous werewolves and there were some clothes sat on the balcony but no owner meaning that one of the guests had left either barely dressed or most likely in wolf form. His bare feet slapped against the hardwood floor as he followed the mess towards the kitchen.

The counter tops were covered in multiple empty bottles from various different alcohols, making it seem like Magnus’ supply had been ransacked the night before, and all the used glasses, shot, cocktail, wine and pint, were all piled in the sink ready to be moved to the dishwasher or magically cleaned if Magnus had his way.

And there amongst all the chaos stood in one of his more elaborately embroidered silk robes with a dragon on the back, hair a mess and face covered in smudged day old make up was Magnus. He was currently watching the coffee machine cackle with the espresso poured into two cups, though every so often he’d fidget with the golden ring sat on his otherwise bare hand with his thumb. A habit he often had when he acquired a new one and needed to get used to it.

Still the sight of the ring reminded Alec with a flash of one detail that all the cocktails, shots and glasses of champagne had managed to somehow push to the back of his mind but was still without a doubt the most important thing he knew he was going to cherish for the rest of his life.

_Isabelle had dragged Jace and Clary on to the dance floor hoping to ease the lingering stress after their last argument over wedding venues as neither were that keen on having it in the Institute’s chapel if they could get away with it, while Alec sat on the side lines nursing a Cranberry champagne cocktail that Magnus had handed him with a lingering kiss on the lips before disappearing amongst the crowd of guests. Since then he’d only caught the odd glimpse of his violet silk shirt but it had been enough to assure him his boyfriend was having a good time._

_Still with nothing else to do, his gaze kept lingering on the couples dotted around the loft, on Luke and Jocelyn dancing close together with bright smile and soft whispers in the others ear, making it seem like they had been married so much longer than they actually had. On where Simon was trying to drag Raphael out on to the dance floor but the clan leader was digging his heels in before tugging Simon by the arm until he was in his lap, whispering things into his ear that had the fledgling flushing as he buried his face in the elder’s neck. On Isabelle and Meliorn who were practically floating together around the floor now that Jace and Clary were speaking again, or speaking as much as you could manage while swaying back and forth on the edge of the dance floor._

_All the happiness in the room had the idea that had been nagging at the back of Alec’s mind for the past few years practically screaming for attention again. Him and Magnus had been together for as long as Clary and Jace and Raphael and Simon and while watching his brother get engaged to Clary and Isabelle and Meliorn undergo a union ritual in the Seelie realm not so long ago the thought of proposing to his Warlock had slowly been creeping up on him._

_Deep inside he’d known his parents, especially his mother, would never be pleased that he was engaged to a Downworlder that they had history with, anymore than when Isabelle and Meliorn had got married. Their mother had even refused to go, their father only going because Max wanted to go and Maryse had insisted he go too to make sure their only sensible child wasn’t kidnapped. Nor would his parents be any happier that he would willingly give Magnus his ring and feel nothing but love and pride whenever he saw it on the other’s finger._

_Still he’d also been slightly cautious, who knew how many other people Magnus could have married over his long life, and after all he knew he’d been considering proposing to Camille way back when he was naively blinded with love and hope. Yet since everything, Magnus had assured him without a doubt that he was the one he loved more than his own being and that if or when Alec died part of him would willingly give up his immortality to die with him, not able to picture a life without him. Downing a mouthful of the strong cocktail on that lingering thought, Alec set his glass aside and went in search of the Warlock, weaving between dancers and guests in the process._

_He soon found Magnus in the doorway to the balcony talking to Luke’s head Beta Alaric while Raj, his boyfriend of a few months, lingered beside them as the two talked about arranging a birthday party of the Alpha. Though at the feel of Alec’s gaze rested on his figure Magnus met his gaze and offered a small smile before asking Alaric to contact him later that week to smooth out some of the details._

_The couple took it as the obvious dismissal, Raj taking Alaric’s hand and pulling him after him in the direction of the kitchen, as Alec took a few steps closer to his boyfriend, resting a hand on his cheek as he kissed the warlock deeply with all the words he wanted to say. Words that he only hoped would come so free when he tried to verbalise the question._

_Magnus hmmed, nipping Alec’s bottom lip before he pulled back, his real eyes flickering through the thin glamour as his control began to waver like it often did when they kissed or did something so passionate._

_“Um, well hello to you too Alexander. I didn’t think you’d be missing me quite that much.” Magnus smiled as he strengthen his eyes’ glamor again and took Alec’s hand between his sparkly fingers._

_“You’d be surprised how much I can miss you when you’re entertaining. Come out on to the balcony with me a minute?” Alec asked, lacing their fingers together as the touch helped to keep him grounded and stave off the nerves still lingering in the pit of his stomach._

_“Of course, I could definitely do with some fresh air with my boyfriend.” Magnus grinned, letting Alec lead the way through the doors and out on to the balcony._

_The music from inside seemed a lifetime away, dulled by the sounds of the nightlife of New York around them, of the clubs playing loud music and traffic buzzing across the Brooklyn bridge. The stars sparkling in the dark night sky mirrored by the glittering lights assuring Alec that this was **the** moment. That it wasn’t going to get any better than this for him to pop the question._

_“Alexander, are you OK? We can always go back inside…” Magnus asked, tilting his head as he took a step back towards the door when Alec’s grip on his hand tightened a little to stop him._

_“No! I mean I’m fine…really. Just enjoying the fresh air…” Alec reassured, at the questioning look that his boyfriend sent him for his strange behaviour._

_“Oh k then.” Magnus said, letting Alec led the way towards the railing that covered the border of the balcony._

_Alec licked his lips as Magnus looked at the minimal view from the balcony, reaching into his jeans pocket and fidgeting with his family ring as his gaze lingered on Magnus’ profile, struggling to come up with a way to bring up the subject. It had him wondering just how the hell Jace managed to do this and maybe it would have been better for him to get some advice before just jumping in. But words left his mouth before he could stop them._

_“Do you ever think about our future?”_

_He felt Magnus’ body stiffen against his own and immediately knew he’d said the wrong thing. Only he would come up with a way to talk about Magnus’ immortality when he was trying to propose to him. Talk about a disaster._

_“Sometimes, although I’ll admit those thoughts aren’t the most pleasant as you can no doubt imagine.” Magnus said softly, as he took a glance at his Shadowhunter._

_“I don’t mean anything like **that** , I meant about us living together, starting a real life together and that kind of thing?” Alec asked, his throat dry as he fidgeted with the ring knowing otherwise he would just call it quits._

_“I suppose. Honestly I can’t imagine myself **not** doing any of those things with you. I know that any of them or all of them would make me the happiest man alive as long as I had you to share it with Alexander.” Magnus smiled, wistfully._

_Alec nodded, trying to reign in his thoughts and figure out what to do next, fidgeting with the ring in curled fingers. Finally he decided to just wing it, knowing if he tried to do it any other way that Magnus would immediately be able to tell._

_“You know that I love you more than anything, right?” Alec asked, watching Magnus turn from looking at the view to facing him, his smile brightening as he nodded._

_“I know, and I love you too darling.” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to the back of Alec’s hand, almost encouraging him to get what he needed to say out._

_Instead Alec smiled, freezing a little as he tried to think it through before slowly getting down on one knee and watching Magnus’ eyes widen in shock as his lips still rested against Alec’s hand. Not that it stopped Alec from hearing the softness of his name against his skin. “Alexander…”_

_“Magnus, I love you so much that it feels as natural as breathing to me to the point that I can’t imagine a life let alone an existence without you. Would you do me the greatest of honors in the world of marrying me?” Alec asked, his voice cracking a little with emotion as he uncurled his fingers to offer Magnus his ring._

_“Is that your family ring?” Magnus breathed, his eyes seeming to get even wider if that was at all possible._

_“It belongs on your finger just as much as my heart belongs to you.” Alec murmured, still offering it to the warlock with a now shaking hand._

_Magnus swallowed, his gaze moving from Alec’s face to the ring and back again, the silence between them causing Alec’s stomach to tie in knots. He swallowed uneasily as he waited for what he was gradually sure was a rejection more than it could ever possible be an acceptance. So he was surprised and his heart ready to burst out his chest when he heard a soft “Yes.”_

_“I….really?” Alec asked, watching Magnus’ face light up with a smile._

_“Yes of course I’ll marry you Alexander, my gorgeous Nephilim.”_

_A breath of relief left Alec’s lips as he guided the ring up Magnus’ finger, getting to his feet to be pulled into a tight hug followed swiftly by a deep breathless kiss that assured him without a shadow of a doubt he’d definitely made the right decision._

After that the rest of the night was fuzzy, probably the result of the prosecco and celebratory cocktails that Magnus had mixed up, explaining some of the more expensive empty bottles dotted amongst the many. But to look at the ring on Magnus’ finger and have a very real confirmation that it wasn’t just some kind of alcohol fuelled dream, had his face lighting up in a smile as he took a few steps towards his fiancé.

“Morning.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and pecking a kiss under his jaw as he felt Magnus’ body melt into his own.

“You weren’t supposed to be up yet darling, I was going to bring you coffee in bed.” Magnus sighed, putting sugar into one of the two cups, definitely his.

“And homemade coffee instead of a summoned coffee too, I’m impressed and relieved.” Alec breathed into the side of his neck causing a shudder down the Warlock’s spine.

“Well, I thought I should make the effort, considering it’s not every day that I get engaged to a handsome Shadowhunter.” Magnus smiled, kissing the side of his lips as he picked up the sugar free coffee to hand to Alec.

“Thank you, love.” Alec smiled, taking the coffee with one hand and kissing Magnus’ cheek. “Doesn’t mean we can’t still go back to bed to celebrate thought.”

“Oh I love the way you think Alexander, lead the way.” Magnus winked, turning around to face Alec and offering him his free hand.

“What about the post party clean up? I don’t want you just magicking it all away.” Alec said, toying with his family ring on the other’s finger.

“I promise you that once we’re finished, it’ll be spotless. After all don’t we deserve the morning in bed? Just you and me, and no clothes or interruptions just like we planned?” Magnus pouted, pecking kisses to Alec’s neck and down his bare chest causing Alec to sigh in resignation knowing he wasn’t going to win this at all.

“OK bed…but the next time I swear Magnus, no magic clean ups. You’ll wear yourself out.” Alec said, unable to stop the smile from crossing his face when a smirk crossed the warlock’s lips.

“Oh I fully intend on being worn out, I just hope you’ll be the one to do it. Now come on before a client or the institute calls with some emergency.” Magnus said, Alec rolling his eyes as he took his warlock’s hand and started to lead him through the magical clean up happening around them back towards their room.

The Shadowhunter unable to believe how he’d ever managed to get so lucky, but promising he would definitely reprimand his fiancé on his over use of magic _again_ at a later date. When the post engagement buzz had worn off and they had enjoyed their rare day off. But at that moment he highly doubted the buzz would ever wear off and secretly hoped it never would.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr.](http://redtintedhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
